I'll Be The One
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: Takeru comforts Daisuke. [Takeru x Daisuke] [Songfic]


I'll Be The One

~*~

*spits out yet another Daikeru songfic* Eh...thats like, my third tonight....I still think it was those Hikory Sticks.....anyway, Daikeru = yaoi so if you don't like that kinda stuff then don't read ^^ And this is a change....this fic has a happy ending! Yay! Again, I do not own BSB, Digimon....don't sue :P

By Crow Skywalker ([erin_driscoll72@hotmail.com][1])

~*~

__

I guess you were lost when I met you

Still there were tears in your eyes

Takeru glanced over at Daisuke who sat on the other side of the couch, munching on popcorn. Daisuke was sleeping over so they had decided to rent a movie. It was supposed to be some kind of comedy but it turned out to be more on the romance side, which was a bad thing because Hikari had once again dumped Daisuke. He had come over to Takeru's house to try to forget about the whole thing. Takeru wasn't sure if the movie was helping any. It sure wasn't helping him....

__

So out of trust and I knew 

No more than mysteries and lies

Truth was, Takeru was glad Hikari had dumped Daisuke. They didn't have a steady relationship and they fought constantly. Daisuke was always the one to go crawling back. And after begging, Hikari would give him another chance. It happened every time. The good part about it was that he would always come and talk about it with Takeru. Takeru loved these little meetings. Truth was, he liked Daisuke more than he let on.

__

There you were, wild and free 

Reaching out like you needed me

Like Taichi and Yamato, they had fought a lot at first. But after getting over their differences, they had become the best of friends. Daisuke could tell Takeru anything and he would listen, the same went the other way around.

__

A helping hand to make it right 

I am holding you all through the night

The movie credits started moving up the screen. Takeru didn't get that movie at all. Where was the comedy? He could see all the romance. Maybe it was just him...his own mind blocking out all the funny stuff so all he could see was the mushy stuff he didn't want to see.

Daisuke stood up and stretched. "Wasn't that a good movie?"

"Its was great." Takeru lied.

Takeru watched as Daisuke stretched again and blushed a little. Daisuke was torturing him. How would he make it through the night? The thought of telling him his little secret crossed his mind. He quickly shook it away. Daisuke loved Hikari, he was sure of it. Even so, if he did tell, it would probably ruin the friendship they had.

__

I'll be the one, I'll be the one 

Who will make all your sorrows undone 

Takeru watched Daisuke carefully. He knew from experience that Daisuke usually broke down and cried after Hikari dumped him. He had been waiting for it to happen. It had always been his favorite part of the dumping thing. He got to comfort his little Daisuke and tell him that everything would be okay.

Daisuke stopped stretching and yawned. "What time is it?"

Takeru looked at his watch. "It's 2AM."

"Whoa...no wonder I'm so tired!"

Takeru smiled up at him. "Then maybe its time to hit the sack."

Daisuke nodded an agreement.

__

I'll be the light, I'll be the light 

When you feel like there's nowhere to run

I'll be the one 

Daisuke was the first to get to the bathroom. Takeru waited patiently for him to come out so he could change also. He soon came out, wearing a dark blue pajama top with matching pants. Takeru raised an eyebrow. Daisuke looked even more cute in those pajamas.

"So, who gets the top bunk?"

Takeru poked him in the chest. "I do."

"Aww..."

Daisuke climbed into the bottom bunk.

Takeru smiled and went into the bathroom to change.

~*~

Takeru didn't get much sleep. Not with Daisuke in the bed underneath him. This was the first time Daisuke had actually slept over. All the other times he had just come over, cried and talked, and that was it. Takeru liked the idea of Daisuke sleeping in his room but it was driving him nuts. He wanted to be able to cuddle into him and confess his feelings.

He heard a sob from down on the bottom bunk. He knew Daisuke had to be crying again. 

__

To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright 

'Cause my faith is gone 

And I want to take you from darkness to light 

Takeru climbed down from his bed and sat on Daisuke's. Sure enough, Daisuke was crying. Sometimes Hikari was so heartless....

"Are you going to be okay?" Asked Takeru.

"I'm sorry Takeru...I do this every time she does this to me. It just really hurts inside y'know? I know she doesn't truly love me....its just a instant kind of thing." He said, sitting up.

__

There you were, wild and free 

Reaching out like you needed me

Takeru reached over and hugged Daisuke close. Daisuke was a bit surprised at first, but then let it go, wanting any comfort he could find.

"I'm sure everything will be alright."

__

A helping hand to make it right 

I am holding you all through the night

Takeru realized that he was still hugging Daisuke and let go.

Daisuke sat up straight and just stared at him. He had stopped crying for some reason.

"Takeru.."

Takeru stared back. "Hmm?"

"I don't want to go back with her. Its too much pain for me to handle. I need someone who will always be there for me no matter what."

"Its exactly what you need."

__

I can show you what true love means 

Just take my hand, baby please 

"And that someone is you, Takeru."

Takeru looked at him in surprise. "Meaning...?"

"I want to be with you, Takeru. I always have....I just couldn't admit it to myself. That's why me and Hikari fight so much. What we have isn't true love. For me, its based on lies. I don't love her....I love you."

Tears formed in Takeru's eyes and he once again hugged Daisuke.

"I love you too."

__

I'll be the one

I'll be the light 

Where you can run 

To make it alright 

I'll be the one 

I'll be the light 

Where you can run 

"Really?"

"I always have."

"Takeru..."

Daisuke hugged back tightly.

"I'll never hurt you, Daisuke."

"I know you won't."

They stayed like that for almost an hour. Daisuke finally laid back down, ready to go back to sleep. Takeru started to get up off the bed but Daisuke grabbed him by the shirt and hauled him back down.

Daisuke didn't need to explain himself. Takeru got the idea.

Getting underneath the covers, he wrapped his arms around Daisuke and cuddled into him.

__

I'll be the one 

I'll be the light 

Where you can run 

To make it alright 

I'll be the one 

I'll be the light 

Where you can run

To make it all right 

I'll be the one 

To hold you 

And make sure that you'll be alright

I'll be the one 

The End

   [1]: mailto:erin_driscoll72@hotmail.com



End file.
